


Eve

by BlueRoboKitty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allurance Summer Exchange 2018, Bittersweet Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Love Confessions, Ocean Sex, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Riding, Romantic Fluff, Underlying Angst, Vaginal Fingering, happy for now, he loves her so much in canon i can't take them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoboKitty/pseuds/BlueRoboKitty
Summary: Allura will not be going with the rest of the team to Earth. Instead, she will be parting ways with them and head for the surviving Altean colony to rebuild her people. She leaves in the morning, so Lance has one last chance to tell her how he really feels considering he may not ever see her again.Written for halcyon-quintents for the 2018 Allurance Summer Exchange.





	Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halcyonquintants (foxmoon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmoon/gifts).



> OMG I WROTE A FIC. 
> 
> My entire life has become one major distraction since the last fic I wrote, so getting a page down has been next to impossible. But I managed to do it for this event at least. An event I don't even remember signing up for but whatever. 
> 
> Foxy wanted everything for her gift, the romance, the angst, the ocean on a late summer night, maybe some smut, pining, and far be it from me not to deliver it all. Hope you enjoy it, love!

Everything had to be absolutely _perfect._  
  
The planet they had landed on, Selyuhna, a gorgeous blue pearl not unlike Earth with a massive ocean to match, would be the backdrop of this perfect moment. The waves lapped against the shore, shimmering in the light of the small triplet moons that slowly weaved around each other across the diamond-studded sky. Even the salt in the air was the same, but Lance could barely appreciate it. His mind raced with all the anxiety of having missed something crucial during these last minute preparations.  
  
Did he look okay? Did he _smell_ okay? Oh, _quiznak,_ they had been sitting in their Lions all day – _weeks,_ however long it had taken them to find this planet and stop for supplies and a much needed break to stretch their legs and breathe some fresh air for a change. And even with Kaltenecker staying in Red’s cargo bay instead of near the cockpit, Lance was convinced he was going to smell like a cow for the rest of his life.   
  
Water rushed down his body as he pulled himself onto a dark rock. It had felt so good to swim, something he hadn’t done in what had to be forever. They couldn’t have been gone for more than a year, maybe two, since they’ve run off to space to save their planet and the rest of the universe, yet "forever" sounded accurate. Funnily enough, Lance found himself not really thinking of Earth that much these days. Even on their way back home, taking the scenic route now that the Castle of Lions had been destroyed and their way to wormhole along with it, he didn’t really think of their lonely little planet so far away from the thick of it. It was only when he felt the familiar embrace of warm ocean water and the taste of salt on his lips in an unfamiliar sea did it all come back to him.   
  
Allura would not be there.   
  
Coran would come along to oversee building the new Castle of Lions with the plans he had given to Sam Holt, sure, but someone needed to return with Romelle to the Altean colony, to tell the remaining Alteans in the universe the truth about Lotor and prepare them for evacuation to a new home, one not hidden from the rest of existence. Earth was actually on the table for such a home, but after spending so many thousands of years in isolation, Earthlings had to be more convinced that not only were they not alone among these stars but that not all aliens intended to hurt them. The descendants of the Altean survivors weren’t exactly the formidable warriors they had once been. Lotor had stripped them of that dignity, too.   
  
Regardless of the outcome, it would be a long, long time before Lance would get to see Allura again.   
  
So it was now or never.   
  
He already knew her answer. And no doubt once she was at the colony, another Altean, full-blooded and handsome and worthy of her, would sweep her off her feet and actually treat her as she deserved, like the wonderful woman she was, no ulterior motives this time, and that would be that. But at the very least, Lance would have his say. He could watch her walk away with no regrets and what-could-have-been.  
  
Feet kicking in the waves playing at his toes, he wiped the water out of his eyes. Planning it all in his head was the easy part. Talking to space mice about it was the easy part. Practicing with Kaltenecker was the extremely easy part even if she kept nibbling at him for treats. And calling Allura to invite her out here? That had been a little more difficult, but he had managed to do it so that was an easy part, too. And he still couldn’t shake away the image of how cute she looked, her magenta-blue eyes lit up with curiosity, intrigued by the mysterious circumstances of his vague invitation. She smiled then, playful, and replied that she would be more than delighted to join him on the beach.   
  
Now, he was waiting. And waiting. And _waiting._ He took a swim to pass the time because there was nothing else he could do that would calm him down. Of all the extracurricular activity he had participated in, ballet as a child, soccer in secondary school, guitar lessons since fifth grade, it was when he joined the swim team during his first year attending the Galaxy Garrison that he felt the most like himself. Maybe because it reminded him of home. He had left home then, too, to pursue his dream and his hero of piloting among the stars. Stars that he swam through, the water so clear, the reflection so perfect, it was impossible to tell when the sea ended and the sky began.   
  
_Where was she?_  
  
His bravado could only last so long. It was only a matter of time before his mind realized it had been tricked after he had spent so long convincing it that this was a good idea to begin with. Back in the water, he turned on his back, arms threading long, lazy strokes over the glassy surface, stomach dropping like he was going to fall right into all those stars high above.   
  
“Lance?”  
  
Lance immediately sank with a hard splash the moment her voice flowed to his ears. He jumped back up to his feet, shaking his head and coughing hard. Selyuhna’s ocean water turned out to be a tad different from Earth’s after all, tasted kinda minty and burned a bit going down. The noise of him sloshing water in all directions led Allura right to him.   
  
“There you are!” she said happily, tucking hair behind her pointed ear as she climbed over a rock off the shore to peer down at him. Her smile faded but her eyes were alight with amusement all the same. “Oh my! Are you quite all right?”  
  
God, how was it possible that she looked more and more beautiful every time he laid eyes on her? The moons turned her hair into a bright halo of silver as if she were a celestial being herself, and her mahogany skin glowed a faint pink sheen that matched the pink markings beneath her eyes. Her ethereal traits served as strong reminders that she was an alien, but Lance only saw the cutest girl in the universe, someone he wanted to hold and protect from the horrors of war they faced every day.   
  
That little pink bikini she wore wasn’t too unlike something he saw many Earth girls wear on the beach back home, either. Adding to the cuteness and the illusion that she was just a young woman on his level were the twin pigtails cascading over her shoulders in long braids. “My apologizes for being so late,” she said, and crinkled her nose a bit. “Romelle insisted on doing my hair before I came out here. Something about my usual style being too old fashioned, can you imagine?”  
  
Lance replied with a mandatory, “Nope,” but he made a mental note that he now owed Romelle one for making Allura look the most adorable he had ever seen her. The bun was cute, don’t get him wrong, but those pigtails were an entirely new level. He leaned back in the water, letting the waves catch him, his arms treading lightly to hold his balance. “You comin’ in? The water’s great.”   
  
“I still can’t believe you can just jump into water like that,” Allura said with a shake of her head and a cautious tap of her toe against the surface. “On Altea, all water had to be heavily filtered before we could use it for everyday purposes like our pools and fountains and to drink. Otherwise, it would burn the skin right off your bones.”  
  
No matter how fondly Allura and Coran both spoke of Altea, it would never _not_ sound like a hellish nightmare landscape to Lance. He just smiled and nodded, like always. “The water here is just like on Earth,” he said. “You can just jump right in." He grinned impishly. "It’s what _lives_ in the water that you gotta be careful of.”  
  
One eyebrow raised high on her forehead. For once, she was not wearing her tiara. “Oh? Such as what?”  
  
“Well, _sharks_ for starters.”  
  
She leaned forward, and he forced himself not to focus on how that top of hers left little to the imagination. “What is a _shark?”_  
  
“It’s a giant fish with very sharp teeth.”  
  
Her eyes widened. “Oooh. Are they dangerous?”  
  
“Very. Sharks are the most fearsome predators of the sea. Once they smell blood, they don’t stop hunting it down until they feast.”  
  
Now she did look genuinely impressed. “And you Earthlings just _swim_ with these things?”  
  
“Yeah, shark dancing is a big deal. Sharks are dangerous, but they aren’t really interested in eating people.”  
  
“Hmmm…” Allura tapped her chin thoughtfully, and sat back to dangle her legs in the water. “It seems you Earthlings might be a bit more formidable than I first thought.”  
  
“More like we have a tendency to want to pet everything we see even if it might eat us.”  
  
The way she laughed never ceased to warm him from his chest to his toes and then right back up to his face. “And not just sharks!” he added, encouraged by her enthusiasm to listen to his stories. “There’s all kinds of things in Earth’s oceans! Lots of fish and whales and dolphins and squids.”  
__  
_“Squids?”_ she echoed with a snort. “What a funny word. What are _they_ like?”  
  
All this time, he had slowly been drifting toward her. “Some are tiny, but there’s this one species called the Giant Squid and they live deeeep in the ocean where the light from our sun can’t touch. In fact, very little is known about what lurks down there, and we’re not even sure how big the Giant Squid can actually grow. There’s this one Giant Squid of legend known as the Kraken. Could destroy entire ships, pull ill-fated sailors into the water never to be seen again.”  
  
Allura had leaned forward again, hanging onto his every word, her eyes glowing with fascination. Exactly what he wanted.  
  
He kept his gaze locked with hers. “They quietly sneak up on their prey, and use their long tentacles to pull their unsuspecting victims beneath the surface!”  
  
Allura yelped, dragged into the water by Lance’s hands suddenly clamping around her ankles to pull her in with a splash. They floated there beneath the surface for a moment, moonlight dancing over them, as he wrapped his arms around her. They popped back up for air, laughing.   
  
“Th-that’s not funny, Lance!” she cried, her giggles betraying the anger she failed to display.   
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“You… you made that whole thing up about the squid, didn’t you!?”  
  
“I promise you _it’s true!”_ Lance cried, but his own breathless laughter didn’t sound convincing at all.   
  
“A giant _squid??_ What a ridiculous word. The whole thing sounds ridiculous. _You’re_ ridiculous.”  
  
Her arms slid around his shoulders, his neck, her whole body pressing into him. So soft in his arms, like moonlight, the shine of stars in her eyes like the shine of the marks on her cheeks and the shine of her plush lips that he couldn’t tear his eyes away from.   
  
“We… we have like these museums and stuff with bodies of giant squids,” he said, suddenly nervous all over again. “S-so I can prove it to you...” _God, couldn’t he shut up about the squid already?_  
  
Her gaze softened. “Maybe you can take me when all this is over,” she whispered.   
  
Right. Because she wouldn’t be coming with them to Earth. Not after tonight. And who knows how long it would take them to build the new Castle of Lions. How long it would take her to rebuild her civilization.   
  
She would never come back to Earth. Not during his lifetime, anyway.   
  
He let go. “Allura, um… there’s…” He took a deep breath. The finish line was too close. He couldn’t trip now. “There’s something I gotta tell you.”  
  
She stiffened as if holding her breath. “Yes, Lance?” Was it just him or were the marks on her face glowing brighter?   
  
“I…”  
  
What he was doing?  
  
“I…”  
  
Seriously, could he possibly be any more stupid?  
  
“…I’m gonna miss you.”  
  
That wasn’t what he _wanted_ to say, but at least it wasn’t something incredibly stupid, either. Could be worse.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Her response didn’t sound like much of anything, just a blank statement as she removed her arms from around his neck and stepped back. Better than what she could have said, what he already knew she would say.   
  
He could be okay with that.   
  
…  
  
No. This was wrong.  
  
This wasn’t supposed to end like this. He reached deep down, just like in his Paladin training, grabbed every shred of courage that hadn’t wilted away just yet, balling them tight in his fists against his sides.   
  
“I like you.”  
  
There. _There._ The words popped out of his mouth before he could think of stopping them. They came out in a rush, almost melded into one word, but it was out there, clear as the water swirling around their bodies.   
  
Why wasn’t she saying anything? She was just staring at him, blinking. This wasn’t what he had been expecting, either. He was in completely new territory here, the first time he had ever confessed to a girl that involved _actual feelings,_ that meant more than just a casual fling of raging hormones and youthful curiosity.   
  
She smiled. “Ah. I like you, too, Lance,” she said cheerfully. “You’ve been a great friend, someone I can rely on. I’m glad you feel the same.”  
  
_Was she serious?_  
  
If she only saw him as a friend, he expected that much. But for his own confession to come across as _completely different_ than he intended…   
  
He shook his head. “No, _no.”_  
  
She tilted her head. “No?”  
  
Tomorrow, she would leave. She would leave with Romelle for the Altean colony, and he would probably never see her again for a long, long time. If ever. He may very well be dead by the time she, a being who lived hundreds of years beyond his lifespan, returned to Earth with her people. There was only now, on the eve of her departure, this was all he was going to get. Yet, he couldn’t say it again. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. The words were gone. Nothing left in him but just the feelings for this young woman before him that he could barely contain.   
  
He stepped forward, one hand on her back and the other holding her wrist to pull her close to him. If she pushed him away now, the matter would be over with. He would leave things as is and deal with his regrets on his own time.   
  
She didn’t move. Not even as he leaned close. Not even as his lips met hers.  
  
The kiss was brief, just a small confession of his feelings and nothing more. He pulled away, hand over his mouth, blushing hard, unable to look at her. There. There could be no doubt now. He would deal with the stupidity of what he had done later. After she left in the morning to forget about him.   
  
Her body pressed into his, arms around his neck, as Allura suddenly, passionately kissed him back. He didn’t even have time to think, to protest, to allow the thought that this was only just a dream, not with his arms already wrapping around her waist to feel how she was completely warm and real and not a dream. She was already nibbling at his mouth, her warm tongue sweeping across his lip, fingers grasping at his hair. He was so focused on matching her fervor, to give her everything she demanded, he lost his balance. He fell into the water, taking her with him, in a shower of stars. They had parted when they came back up, gazing at each other like meeting for the first time.  
  
“I’ve waited so long for you to tell me yourself,” Allura whispered, his fingers gently sweeping her hair out of her eyes. “When the mice told me, I didn’t know how to react. I thought I would know how I would feel if you ever told me. But you never did.”  
  
“Allura, I – wait, the _mice_ told you?”  
  
She nodded.   
  
“When? It was before – “   
  
“It was before we, um, Lotor and I , before we left for the quintessence field.”  
  
_“You knew!?”_ Lance squawked. “All that time!? You KNEW!?!”  
  
Of course, the space mice would rat him out. And here he had gone for weeks thinking they hadn’t been listening to him pouring his heart all over the place.   
  
She nodded again, this time with a smile. Then slipped out of his arms to climb up on a flat rock. Lance definitely appreciated the view of her full ass barely covered by her bikini bottom, the seductive arch of her back, the little pink freckles dusted over her shoulders. Butterflies danced wildly in the pit of his stomach, heart racing in his ears. “Lance.” She held a hand out to him, a tempting siren of the sea with Selyuhna’s moons shining behind her. He fell for that temptation. He always will.  
  
The rock wasn’t particularly comfortable to lay on, being a rock and all, but that was the furthest thing from Lance’s mind. He lay against the slippery slab, focused only on this girl straddling his hips, the heat of her sex radiating over his own. They kissed slow and hot, tasting each other deeply, lazily rolling their bodies together. Neither of them thought about the ramifications of this moment. Tomorrow didn’t exist yet.   
  
Allura shivered with a sigh as Lance slid one hand up beneath her top to palm her breast, and she arched into his touch. His lips teased her neck as his thumb teased her hard nipple. Lowering his mouth, soon his lips replaced his thumb and that hand that had been so busy with her breast moved further down, leaving a trail of fire all the way across her belly, to dip into her bottom between her thighs. “L-Lance!” She gasped as his finger slid inside. Now that they were out of the water, the natural slick of her pussy let him in with no hesitation.   
  
When they kissed again, it was full of hot desperation, Allura rocking against his finger rolling around and exploring her wet walls. Her moans made his entire body thrum with anticipation, and a molten pressure started to build beneath his gut. Each grind of her hips caused his hand in her pussy to rock back against his erection. He wasn’t going to last long as this rate.   
  
As if she knew, and she probably did, Allura pulled away from him. Gently, she pulled his hand out of her, her eyes so dark with something that just might be desire not looking away him. She untied one side of her bottom, pushing the rest of it down her thigh to expose her silver curls and dripping pussy. He gnawed on his bottom lip at the sight of her, imaging burying his face between her legs, licking her for hours until she couldn’t remember her own name. Too bad they didn’t have that kind of time.  
  
Her eyes were a question that he answered with an eager nod. They shouldn’t. But they were, and that’s all there was to it. There was no way Lance could regret something like this. No moment with her could he ever regret, no matter how much pain he had to endure as a price for spending one intimate night with the most wonderful person he had ever let into his heart.   
  
She rode him slowly at first, right on that slab of black rock in an alien sea. Neither of them said much, content to just feel. He had fantasized often, but the way Allura looked atop of him was more stunning than Lance could have ever imagined. She lifted her top over her breasts with a playful wink. Yeah, she was definitely trying to kill him. He wanted to touch her tits again, so tempting with how they bounced with each snap of their hips. But he contented himself with cupping her ass instead, squeezing, encouraging her to go faster.   
  
“Lance,” she gasped, starting to squeeze tight around him. “Lance… Lance..!”   
  
He was so close. The rhythm of her body was almost too much for him to bear any longer. His arms wrapped around her again, fingers trailing over her back as he sat up. He kissed her tits on the way up, mouthed at her nipples, then sucked tiny little bruises along her collar and neck. His lips captured hers in one more long, deep kiss, holding her tight in his lap as he thrust with desperate abandon, never wanting to let go.   
  
“I love you,” he breathed. “Allura… I love you… _I…!!”_   
  
She kissed him as he came, ecstasy rocking through him along with the waves of the starbright ocean around them. She finished right after, spine curling into him, and he caressed her body through every shudder that racked through her as she mewled into his ear.   
  
They lay tangled around each other on the rock for a long moment to catch their breath. At some point, their hands had clasped together, fingers entwined, holding on. He kissed her again, soft and slow and wanting the moment to last forever.   
  
Which it couldn’t.   
  
But they could pretend.  
  
Allura didn’t say a word as she slid out of his arms. She took off her bikini and dove naked in the water. When she came up to the surface, she grinned playfully at him and held out her hand again. He stripped off his trunks and joined her in the star sparkling sea.  
  
She never said she loved him back.   
  
He didn’t mind. He knew from the stars in her eyes and the moonlight in her smile that she had given him everything she had to offer and it was more than he could ever ask of her. She giggled when his hands tickled her sides a little as he pulled her close, and she kissed him like she couldn’t get enough of his taste. They made love again, filled with gentle whispers and soft sounds of bliss.  
  
The dawn that came to take her away from him found them together still.   
  
  



End file.
